Inolvidable
by Missis Darcy
Summary: Por qué el dinero no es necesario cuando hay amor. Desde siempre las personas de escasos recursos han sido menospreciadas. Pero eso no impidió que surga el amor entre un simple obrero y la hija del hombre mas poderoso del mundo. -Ya no tengo nada que darte Bella solo mi corazón, cuídalo por que siempre se quedara contigo.


"**Inolvidable"**

**Por qué el dinero no es necesario cuando hay amor.**

**Desde siempre las personas de escasos recursos han sido menospreciadas. Pero eso no impidió que surga el amor entre un simple obrero y la hija del hombre mas poderoso del mundo.**

**-Ya no tengo nada que darte Bella solo mi corazón, cuídalo por que siempre se quedara contigo.**

**/:/**

Catorce de febrero y no estás conmigo.

Te extraño como no tienes idea mi amor, pero ahora tengo a Nessie que hoy ya es toda una jovencita e irá a festejar el día de los enamorados con Matías.

Su novio

Me siento tan terriblemente sola sin ti, se que lo hiciste para que fuera feliz, y lo soy pero lo sería más si no te hubieses ido.

Cumpliste tu promesa, y yo cumplo la mía, solo ansió el día en que ambos nos volvamos a encontrar.

-_No llores mi amor yo te amo, te cuido por siempre y para siempre, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Tu eres mi corazón, y sin ti no puedo vivir, sé que no tengo anda que ofrecerte mas que todo mi amor y espero que eso sea suficiente, Isabella Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacer de mi el hombre más feliz del mundo?-_

-_No llores mi amor yo te amo, te cuido por siempre y para siempre, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Tu eres mi corazón, y sin ti no puedo vivir, sé que no tengo anda que ofrecerte mas que todo mi amor y espero que eso sea suficiente, Isabella Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacer de mi el hombre más feliz del mundo?-_

-iMami!-grito mi no tan pequeña sacándome de mi ensoñación.- ¿Puedo tirar esto? Es que quiero poner allí mi laptop y esta caja me estorba-dijo mostrandome mi cajita dorada.

-iNo! No cariño no puedes, Ven tráemelo-

-iPero Mama! Ven a recogerlo tu, Matías va a venir por mí no tengo tiempo-

-Este bien cariño, Matías no tarda en venir-le dije y tome la caja.

Un sentimiento de vacio me inundo.

-Mamá ¿Estás bien?-pregunto

_-Se que no es mucho mi Bella, pero lo eh comprado con todo mi amor-dijo entregándome un caja de color oro, con pequeños dibujitos tallados a manos- Aquí esta todo mi amor-_

_-Gracias mi príncipe, pero no hacia falta que gastes tu dinero en mi, con tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente-_

_-Bella si no te gusta puedo... Cambiarla-dijo titubeante_

_-Estás Loco amor, no lo decía por eso, es solo que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí... Pero iYa se! En esta cajita voy a poner todos los regalos que me das-dije sonriendo._

_-Be... Bella es que sabes mi situación, y no... No podre darte mucho..._

_-No hablo de eso tonto, Aquí me guardaras tus besos, tu fé, tu amor, tus caricias Todo... Por que eso vale para mi mucho más que cualquier cosa material-_

-iMamá!-grito Nessie sacándome de mi ensoñación- ¿Qué tienes?-

-Nada mi vida es solo que me acorde de papá, el me regalo esta caja y ahí esta todos sus regalos-dije sonriendo.

-¿Puedo abrirla?-dijo. Y yo asentí.  
Nessie con cuidado tomo la caja y la abrió –Mami pero aquí no hay nada-dijo

-Ahí esta todo mi vida... Todo, Su amor, sus besos, sus caricias, Su fe, Ya te eh dicho que las cosas materiales no tiene importancia, tu padre fue el mejor hombre que existió-dije.

El timbre sonó sacándonos de nuestra pequeña burbuja.

-Ve a abrir cariño, no hagas esperar a Mati-dije sonriendo.  
Nessie bajo las escaleras corriendo, no sin antes devolverme la cajita que con tanto amor Edward me la regalo.

Baje las escaleras para encontrarme con esta parejita de tortolos.

-Buenas tardes Bella, Me robo a Nessie hasta la noche, La... la traeré temprano-dijo tímidamente.

Matías tenía 25 años, y mi Nessie 23. Ambos se conocieron en una excursión y desde entonces son inseparables.  
Se que si Edward estuviese aquí también lo aprobaría al ver como protege a nuestra pequeña.

-Vayan con cuidado chicos, no olvides Nessie que puedes regresar hasta pasado la media noche-dije sonriendo.

El trece de Agosto de 1965me encaminaba para la empresa de mi Padre Charlie Swan, el era el dueño de Swan Company, que era la empresa petrolera más importante de todo el mundo.

iHay Edward ojala estuvieses aqui!

Es increíble que a pesar de haber pasado Treinta años de la muerte de Edward lo siga amando como el primer día.

Como cuando conocí a un joven de cabellos cobrizos, y hermosos ojos verdes, manchado de grasa y con una sonrisa torcida que hacia que mi corazón latiese muy de prisa.

_Aquí estaba yo, encaminándome a la empresa de Charlie... imi despreocupado padre!_

_Para organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños que estoy seguro que no tiene ni idea de cuando es._

_-Buenas tardes-Dije saludando a Carlisle y Esme que eran los encargados de la limpieza del edificio._

_-Hola Señorita Bella, Hacia mucho que no se pasaba por aquí-dijo Esme acercandose a abrazarme._

_-Eh estado un poco ocupada con el preparativo de mi fiesta de Cumpleaños-admití sonrojada- A la cual por cierto toda su familia esta invitada-les recordé._

_-Claro cariño, tendremos el lugar brillando, sin nada de suciedad-dijo Carlisle._

_-iNo! No me refiero a eso Carlisle, están invitados, no para limpiar si no como mis amigos-dije soltando una risita._

_-Como crees cariño, si tu padre se entera es capaz de echarnos de aqui-dijo Esme._

_-Ellos ni se enteraran, Me dejan organizar esta fiesta por que mis padres se irán de viaje para ver unos temas con una importadora de petróleo, asi que estaré sola... De nuevo-dije con pesar._

_A mis casi dieciocho años, mis padres no estaban en mi cumpleaños. Alegan que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para arreglármelas sola._

_Y no me molesta por que se que ninguno de los dos quería que naciera, pero solo asi Charlie se quedaría con la empresa._

_-Hay cariño lo siento tanto, No sé como tus padres pueden ser asi de insensibles, pero si te hace feliz estaremos ahí-prometieron._

_-Gracias Esme, espero ver a Alice pronto y Conocer al famoso Edward del que todos me hablan-dije riendo._

_-iEdward! Cierto cariño, tienes que conocerlo, estoy seguro que se llevaran de maravilla. iEdward ven acá hijo!-dijo Esme_

_Hay dios escucho que le dije Famoso._

_Mis mejillas empezaron a arder y quise huir de ahí._

_-Mande Mama-dijo una voz aterciopelada._

_-Ven acércate quiero presentarte a Bella San la hija del jefe-dijo._

_Me voltee para ver al Famoso Edward que según Alice Es- el hombre perfecto para ti Bellita, lo sé, son almas gemelas -Me habia dicho cuando fue a su casita._

_-Eh... Ho..- ¿Cómo se respira? _

_Asi Inhalo Exhalo... Inhalo, Exhalo._

_Donde habia estado este chico tan perfecto._

_-Hola Soy Edward Cullen-dijo ofreciéndome su mano, pero al ver que no la tomaba la bajo y se la limpio en su pantalón y tímidamente volvió a ofrecérmela.-¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo mientras yo seguia tratando de recordar como respirar_

_-Eh... E..., Si Hola, Soy... Soy Me llamo... iCómo diablos me llamo!-susurre. ¿Asi o mas ridícula?_

_-¿Eres Isabella Swan verdad?-dijo riendo._

_-Eh si. Esa soy... Esa soy yo-dije_

_-Encantado de conocerla...-_

_-Isabella ¿Que estás haciendo con los de servicio?-grito mi padre._

_-Yo... Yo Nada papá-dije sonrojada por su intromisión._

_Les regale una sonrisa de disculpa los Cullen y corrí tras mi padre._

_-No sé por qué no tuve un hijo hombre, es una desgracia Isabella-dijo mientras subíamos en el ascensor, pero yo no lo escuche, ni siquiera preste atención a tobo el blablablá Ya que estaba muy ocupada pensando en mi chico de cabello cobrizo._

_Cuando Sali de allí, lo busque con la mirada pero ya no lo encontré asi que desanimada me fui a mi casa_

Mi cumpleaños fue el mejor, él estuvo ahí, y lo bese. Al principio fue él, el que me aparto con delicadeza, pero yo solo quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

_-Señorita Bella esto no esta bien, usted es la hija de mi jefe, y no quisiera perjudicar a mi familia, Además... Soy mayor para usted con varios años, y no es correcto-sentencio._

_-¿Acaso no te gusto?-pregunte_

_-iDiablos! ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil?-cuestiono –Bella, Besarte ah sido la mejor sensación del mundo, pero entiende tu estas acostumbrada al lujo, y a despilfarrar dinero y eso es algo que yo no pudo darte_

_-Edward solo quiero algo que tu SI puedes darme y es tu amor ¿e lo das?-pregunte abrazándolo._

_-Hay Bella eso ya lo tienes asegurado... Te amo-dijo antes de volver a besarnos._

Nuestro primer beso, fue tan maravilloso-pensé mientras deslizaba un dedo por mis labios.

Pero todo se complico, Tenia que escoger una universidad, y la idea de Charlie era enviarme a Manhattan. Y no podía permitirme estar separada de Edward.

Sonreí al recordar como me escape del avión y corrí a verlo a él.

_-iTaxi!-grite al salir del aeropuerto._

_Estoy segura que Charlie querra matarme por no irme a Manhattan pero el amor lo puede todo._

_Le di la dirección de la casa de Edward y en Treinta minutos estuvo afuera de su pequeñita casa. Le pague al taxista y baje a toda prisa._

_El conductor bajo mis maletas y las dejo en el suelo._

_Golpee la puerta con mucha fuerza que temí que terminaría rompiendo la frágil puerta que la casa poseía._

_Alice me abrió y al verme casi se pone a llorar._

_-bella iOh amiga! Estas aquí, Edward no va a creerlo-dijo abrazándome._

_-Do...Donde esta él-pregunte_

_-Ve a su habitación Bella, el esta muy mal por que piensa que te fuiste. Ve-insistió_

_Subí a una velocidad increíble que hasta yo me sorprendí de no haber tropezado, Abri la puerta de su habitación de un solo golpe y me tire a sus brazos._

_-¿Be... Bella?-pregunto desconcertando abrazándome más. –Es un sueño verdad...-dijo con la voz rota._

_-No... No es sueño mi amor, estoy aqui, contigo-dije besando su rostro y limpiando las lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos._

_-Pe...Pero Tu papá dijo que... Que te fuiste y no. No yo pensé... iEstas aqui!-grito levantándose de la cama y alzándome con él._

_Enrede mis piernas en su cintura y el beso cada pate de mi cuerpo._

_Esa noche me convirtió en mujer... en iSu mujer!_

-Tu Mujer Edward... Por siempre y para siempre-dije mirando el cielo.

Cuando te tenía entre mis brazos me sentía tranquila, en paz. Tú eras todo lo que yo más quería.

_Hoy era 13 de Agosto de 1967, Dos años han pasado desde que nos hicimos novios._

_-Amor-dijo Edward mientras con los nudillos golpeaba mi ventana para que le abriera._

_Corrí hacia allí, Abri la ventana y lo abrace._

_-iFeliz Aniversario!-le susurre en el oído-Te amo-dijo correspondiendo en el beso._

_Ambos nos acostamos en mi cama, el acariciaba mi car y yo besaba su mano cada vez que podía._

_-Tengo un regalo para ti-susurro de repente levantándose de la cama y trayendo en un bolso pequeño._

_-Amor no hace falta-proteste._

_-Se que no es mucho mi Bella, pero lo eh comprado con todo mi amor-dijo entregándome un caja de color oro, con pequeños dibujitos tallados a manos- Aquí esta todo mi amor-_

_-Gracias mi príncipe, pero no hacia falta que gastes tu dinero en mi, con tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente-_

_-Bella si no te gusta puedo... Cambiarla-dijo titubeante_

_-Estás Loco amor, no lo decía por eso, es solo que no me gusta que gastes dinero en mí... Pero iYa se! En esta cajita voy a poner todos los regalos que me das-dije sonriendo._

_-Be... Bella es que sabes mi situación, y no... No podre darte mucho..._

_-No hablo de eso tonto, Aquí me guardaras tus besos, tu fé, tu amor, tus caricias Todo... Por que eso vale para mi mucho más que cualquier cosa material-_

El siempre decía que no sabe la suerte que tiene para que un ángel como Yo se fijara en él.

Pero era todo lo contrario, el fue mi ángel, mi salvador y mi unico amor.

Cuando te necesito aquí Edward

ICómo me iba a imaginar! Que nuestra felicidad iba a durar tan poco.

_Quise hacerme la valiente frente a Charlie, decirle que amaba a Edward más que nada en el mundo._

_-Papa... Necesito hablar contigo-dije entrando a su despacho_

_-Isabella estoy ocupado díselo a Sue, para eso le pago, para que te cuide y todas esas mierdas-dijo sin levantar la vista de sus papeles._

_-Pero el problema es que esto no le puedo decir a Sue-dije titubeando. Quizá después de todo no fue buena idea –iCharlie! Se supone que soy tu hija, al menos finge escucharme-grite exasperada._

_-Haber que demonios quieres-dijo bajando los papeles._

_-Yo...Yo... Es que..._

_-Cuando sepas que decir vuelves-dijo sonriendo con burla_

_-Estoy enamorada de Edward, el tambien me ama... y... y creo que puedo estar embarazada-dije rápidamente._

_-¿Qué?-grito levantándose.- iRepite lo que dijiste Isabella!-grito tomándome de los hombros._

_-Es...Estoy enamorada de Edward y voy... Talvez... Talvez tenga un bebe-dije temblando de miedo._

_-Eres una…_

_-No se atreva a continuar Señor Swan, su hija no es ninguna mala mujer, al contrario ambos nos amamos, y si es cierto que ella esta embarazada yo asumiré mi responsabilidad como padre-dijo Edward entrando al despacho._

_-¿Cuánto quieres por alejarte de mi hija?-dijo Charlie caminando hacia su despacho._

_-¿Qué? iA mi no me importa su dinero!-respondió Edward _

_-Todo el mundo tiene su precio... Diez mil, cien miel dime ¿Cuánto quieres?-_

_-Usted es de esos tipos que creen que por tener mucho dinero es mejor que los demás, cree que todo el mundo se arrodillara ante usted pero iYo no! Amo a su hija y usted no va a impedir que estemos juntos-_

_-Llamare a seguridad para que te saque, y en cuanto a ti te irás a un internado, Ese bastardo no va enlodar el apellido Swan-dijo apretando los puños_

_-Pero papá iAmo a Edward! No puedo dejarlo, no puedo-_

_-iHaras lo que te digo o si no te largas de mi casa!-grito dejandome paralizada._

_-iNo soy a Dejar a Edward!-_

_-Haz lo que se te venga en Gana Isabella pero que te quede claro icruzas la maldita puerta y te olvidas que eres una Swan!._

_-Lo siento papá, Siento decepcionarte asi, pero esto que siento es mas fuerte que yo, y se que sin él no puedo vivir.-_

_-Desde hoy Ya no tengo Hija, ilargate de mi vista! Y ni se te ocurra llevarte nada, naciste sin nada y te irás sin nada._

Todo esto es tú culpa Charlie, SI no hubieses intentado separarnos talvez Edward y yo aun estuviéramos juntos.

_Ambos salimos con la frente en alto, solo me despedí de Sue que era la única que se alegraba por mi felicidad, Renne, ella solo me dijo que era una vergüenza y se fue a reunir con Charlie._

_Cuando ambos estuvimos fuera de la Mansión que un día fue mi cárcel..._

_Si una cárcel, por que mi hogar era donde estuviera Edward._

_Al llegar a su casa empecé a llorar desesperadamente._

-_No llores mi amor yo te amo, te cuido por siempre y para siempre, ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? Tu eres mi corazón, y sin ti no puedo vivir, sé que no tengo anda que ofrecerte mas que todo mi amor y espero que eso sea suficiente, Isabella Swan ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y hacer de mi el hombre más feliz del mundo?-_

_-Si... SI quiero ser tu esposa, Te amo-dije llorado nuevamente._

_Era una mezcla de sentimientos._

_Dolor_

_Amor_

_Agonía_

_Felicidad_

_Tristeza_

_-Mi amor... Cálmate esto no le hace bien a nuestro bebito-dijo acariciando mi espalda._

_-Me... Me dejo... Charlie me boto... Yo... yo.-Decía entre sollozos- Abrázame... Abrázame mi amor es lo... lo unico que necesito-dije._

_No basto más y él me estrecho mas contra su pecho, repartió besos en mi frente, mi rostro, mi cabello, y acariciaba mi espalda._

_Cuando mi llanto disminuyo el acaricio mi rostro con ternura _

_-¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto y yo asentí incapaz de hablar. –Lo siento Bella, todo esto es mi culpa-dijo con pesar._

_-¿Por que habría de ser tu culpa?-dije con la voz ronca por el llanto._

_-Si hubiese usado protección, tú no estarías embarazada, tu padre no te abría echado de su casa, Lo siento tanto-_

_-No lo es amor, y aun no esta confirmado mi embarazo, pero si lo estuviera yo sería feliz por que es un pedacito tuyo el que crece dentro de ti-susurre_

Un pedacito de ti...

Un pedacito de ti que jamás llego a nacer.

_-Respira mi amor… Todo estará bien-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

_-Me duele Edward... iAhh! Me duele… Lo siento... lo siento nuestro bebe-sollozaba mientras ambos íbamos en un camión hacia el hospital._

_Charlie habia venido a verme para ver si "pensé mejor" las cosas y termino gritándome y zarandeándome haciendo que rodara por las escaleras._

_-Bella no cierras tus ojitos mi amor estaremos bien-prometió_

Una promesa que no se cumplió, Mi bebé murio en el vientre y tuvieron que hacer un aborto quirúrgico.

Pase varios meses en depresión al igual que él, Aplazamos la boda y la seguimos aplazando.

Hasta que enferme... O mas bien mi enfermedad empezó a hacerse notar.

_-¿Por qué... Por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto tomando mis manos, mientras yo estaba recostada en la camilla sin muchas fuerzas._

_-Yo... Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas por mi-susurre_

_-iYo te amo! Claro que me hubiese preocupado, claro que te hubiese cuidado... Y iestas aqui! iTe estas muriendo!-grito agarrándose el cabello con las manos y halándoselos._

_-Asi lo quiso el destino-susurre tambien llorando_

_-iNo! iAsi lo quisiste tu!-grito –no me diste elección, y te estoy perdiendo iCon un demonio! No te vayas-_

_-Tienes que aceptarlo, pero yo siempre te voy a amar-_

_El no me escucho y salió de ahí._

_Y quizá esa fuese la última vez que lo vería._

Y lamentablemente asi fue, desde ese día no lo volvi a ver.

Me odie tanto, Odie a todos, Lo odie a él, por dejarme

El no tenia que morir

_-¿Do...Donde esta Edward?-pregunte._

_-El... Ah dejado esto para ti-dijo Alice entregándome un sobre arrugado._

_-No...No entiendo el debería... Debería estar aquí, Por más molesto que estuviese por no haberle dicho, Conseguimos a alguien que done un corazón... El tiene que estar aquí-dije._

_-Bella no te alteres tanto, acabas de salir de una operación de alto riesgo... el el no lo querría asi-dijo Alice llorando y siendo abrazada por Jasper._

_-Me...me dejan sola-pedí._

_Cuando me halle sola en la horrenda habitación blanca, Abri el sobre y cayo un anillo._

_iEl anillo de Edward!_

_Me lo habia comprado en cincuenta centavos en una plaza y habia dicho que cuando tuviese mas dinero me compraría uno de verdad para nuestras boda._

_Me lo puse en mi dedo y tome la carta._

_Bella_

_Sé que en estos debes preguntarte ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Fácil cariño estoy en tu corazón._

_No podía perderte, no podría vivir en un mundo en donde no existieras... Jamás te mentí cuando te dije que Tú eras mi vida._

_Todo estará bien, Ya lo veras, solo dale tiempo al tiempo._

_Yo te esperare en donde sea que vaya, Siempre te esperare._

_Te amo con todas mis fuerzas y nunca olvides sonreír cariño_

_Te ves preciosa asi._

_No quiero que me llores, no quiero que te lamentes, no quiero que pienses en el "hubiera", las cosas son asi y asi se van a quedar, Recuérdame siempre como el hombre que más te amo en el mundo._

_Ya no tengo nada que darte Bella solo mi corazón, cuídalo por que siempre se quedara contigo._

_Lo siento pero te amo._

_Por siempre tuyo Edward Cullen_

El habia sido el donante que salvo mi vida.

Me dono su corazón dejandome sola, y desolada.

Con el corazón partido.

En esos momentos no sabia que sería de mi, pero a medida que paso el tiempo, aprendí que Edward sacrificio su vida para que yo fuese feliz. Y lo fui

Adopte a una preciosa bebita

-Gracias Edward... gracias por Darme el regalo más grande iLa vida!-susurre antes de poner mi cabeza en la almohada y cerrar mis ojos

Una brisa cálida me cubrió completamente haciéndome sonreír.

-Ya estoy lista-susurre

-Lo sé, Te extrañe-respondió la voz de Mi Edward

-Tardaste mucho

-Espero me disculpa bella dama, es hora de partir ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-Claro que si

-Te amo-

-Como yo a ti-Amos nos elevamos al cielo. Sintiendo una paz enorme. Y felicidad.

Sobre todo felicidad de que por fin este otra vez con mi eterno enamorado.

*La famosa Pintora Isabella Cullen, ah fallecido el día 14 de febrero del 2013, Según los médicos forenses la causa de su muerte fue un paro cardiaco fulminante

Martina Vulturi nos relata como hallo el cuerpo sin vida de la Señora Cullen "Ella era mi única amiga, por las noches lloraba por su eterno e inolvidable amor, jamas le dijo nada a su hija para no preocuparla, era yo quien la llevaba al hospital" Cuando regresábamos de el hospital siempre nos decía "Ya falta poco para reunirme con él, Ya falta poco".

Familiares y amigos lloran la muerte de tan distinguida señora.

Su hija Renesme Carlie Cullen Swan junto con su novio Matías Platt, nos han informado que la misa de velación se realizará el sábado 16 de Febrero del 2013.

Paz en la tumba Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Amada hija, madre, amiga y compañera*

**iHolaaaa!**

**Holaaaa mis Divinuras**

**ifeliz San valentin!**

**Espero que la estén pasando muy bien, y aclaro que la ultima parte que empieza y termina con "*"- un asterisco es lo que se supone salió en el periódico.**

**Por fin Bells y Ed se encontraron**

**¿reviews?**

**¿Criticas?**


End file.
